Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs '''are in-or-outside references, jokes, or secrets that may appear in the game. They are named Easter Eggs because they must be found. They may be secret and hidden, or they may even be obvious and flashy. Nexon References Nexon "advertises" much of itself in the maps around the game. Here are just a few references. Nexmon 001.jpg|Nexmon 001 NexMall 001.jpg|Nexmall 001 NexMall 002.jpg|Nexmall 002 *You can find some crates with the term '''Nexmon printed on the side. These can specifically be found in Two Towers, and obviously refer to Nexon. *Similar to the Nexmon easter egg, you can find Noxen printed on other crates, such as in Gray Hammer. *When arming the bomb during Search and Destroy games, the player can catch a glimpse of the word Nexon and the company logo on the cell phone detonator. *In Vertigo, one of the towers in the distance advertises a "Nexmall" *In Ghost Town there is another advertisement for a "Nexmall" *Nexon also appears as a crane company in Two Towers, known simply as "Nex". List of Known Easter Eggs Here is a list of Easter Eggs according to map. Training Grounds Junk Flea Sorry Snake - There is a box in the Bravo base that is labeled "Not suitable for Solid S.". This is a clear joke on the Metal Gear Solid series, seeing how the main character, Solid Snake, hides in cardboard boxes for camouflage. Look out Below - Near Alpha's spawn there is a sign that says, "CAUTION, STUFF DROP, Watch your head" (It might be scenery and not an easter egg, this also appears attached to fences in Ghost Town and Vertigo) Snow Valley Pizza Ad - In the Snow Valley Underground Tunnel, one of the corridors has a large red poster on the wall. Though it is kind of blurry, one can see the top part of the poster is a pizza advertisement (virgin olive oil, flour, and mozzarella cheese). The bottom encourages a friendly working atmosphere, a strange thing to see inside a warhead launch pad. So Reliable, You can Launch Warheads with It - In Snow Valley's underground bomb site room, on one of the computers should be a Window's XP startup screen. Pump Jack Gray Hammer Warhead Cold Seed Two Towers Brushwood Waverider Family Portrait - There is a boarded-up window near the middle of town. When it is broken, the player can see a picture hanging on a wall. It is unknown who the people are in the picture, but they are rumored to be membors of the Nexon staff. Sand Hog That Car Name... - '''Near Bravo site, there are two pickup trucks that are mostly used as cover in-game. If one looks at the trunk, the car brand is called "Toyoya", a parody of the multinational car manufacturer Toyota. (These also appear in Ghost Town, should this be moved to Misc.?) '''Combat Arms is Down! - '''The downed helicopter near Bravo's spawn zone has the words "COMBAT ARMS" written in bolded black on its tail boom. Rattlesnake Death Room Showdown '''Shoe Shop Sign (Try saying that 5 times fast) - One of the shops in the background has "Clacks" printed on its window, possibly referring to Clarks, the shoe manufacturer. Desert Thunder What's Happening Next?- There is a hint of Combat Arm's next fire team map: Cabin Fever. Go out of the palace and go straight, you should see a graffiti saying "Cabin Fever" with a picture of a creature beside it. Stop the Violence! - '''There is a painting (mural) to the left of the wall where you spawn in the beginning of the game. It shows an African (maybe Nelson Mandela?) that says, "We need dialogue and peace not war and destruction." Power Surge '''The Glorious Team - Power Surge doors have "Glorioso" and "S. L. Benfica" on them. Glorioso means glorious and S.L. Benfica is the name of a Portuguese football team. Overdose Note to Self - There are several sticky notes on a locker in Overdose. These still need to be transcribed or translated. The first one has Korean text and a phone number with the last two digits as "X's" (010-3980-75XX). The second one has a sketch of a blob with a speech bubble. The last one appears to say "Digital download for ?. (Click or Check?) (R??e) for ?." marks mean unknown word or letter (Oddly enough, these stickers appear stuck to a compter in the middle room of Overdose, and can only be seen from one side {can't be seen through the window}. In addition, the last sticky note also appears attached to a computer in Short Fuse's Bravo Spawn.) Grave Digger Roadkill Cabin Fever Got Milk? - Near the half boarded up window there are milk cartons with the brand "Anlene" a dairy product brand. Short Fuse Self Promotion Within the Game - Near Alpha's spawn there is spray paint that says: Combat Arms in purple and green. SDA & SPA - '''On the 3rd floor, the vending machines sell various "drinks". Both seems to be exactly the same except one slight part. The right one says "SDA" as an option, the one on the left says "SPA". Kill Creek '''The Joker - If you take the stairs down from the bridge in quarantine mode, you'll be able to spot a big truck. If you look at the side of the truck there is a big picture of the Joker from the Dark Knight. There is also Combat Arms written for self-promotion, and the words "Welcome to Hell". Quarantine - There is a billboard in Bravo's spawn that advertises Quarantine Mode. Vertigo Sakuya Izayoi's Nightmare - There is a giant sign with the word "UPad" over the Alpha Spawn, an obvious pun of the Apple iPad. Dark Forest Nuclear Launch Detected - The giant rocket launcher by the bravo spawn will occasionally shoot a rocket. This happens about 2-4 times per match. Sector 25 Dredge Black Lung They Make Control Panels Too? - On the control center panel, the brand of the panel seems to be JVC, which can be seen in the top left hand corner of the panel. The same control panel can be found in Sector 25 and Overdose. On the map 'Black Lung' in the booth is a plaque with the inscription in Polish 'Do not touch ' Ghost Town Sing Your Heart Out - There are posters everywhere advertising a Combat Arms: The Musical. Sir, I Need to See Your Driver's License - One of the cars in the tunnel has a license plate of NX19550, which is the incorrect licence plate for cars. - There is a picture hanging from the rear-view mirror of the destroyed truck on the north street. Desert Fox Admiral Ackbar in Action - If the players kill Terrorist Z, then they are ambushed at the truck site. Sergeant Evans will declare that 'It's a Trap!" It is unknown if this is a reference to the famous internet meme from Star Wars. Costa Recon Misc. Down Boy, Down! - When at the loading screen for booting up the game, the player can press the space bar to make the running Combat Arms character jump. If players press the space bar rapidly, the character can jump abnormally high. Can I Pick Them Up? - When you obtain intel in spy hunt, you can see black and grey hi-sec keys scattered on the ground. Category:System